1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method for safely processing information, particularly sensitive information, to the use of the system and of the method in accordance with the corresponding precharacterizing clauses of claims 1, 12, 13, 14.
2. Description of Related Art
Systems, methods and/or uses for safely processing information, particularly sensitive information are generally known.
For example, access control devices such as automatic cash dispensers are known which only provide access via authentication, for example, by means of magnetic strip cards or chip or smart cards, sometimes also in combination with a PIN. Sensitive information is stored on the cards, which requires an interrogation of other information (e.g. PIN) as protection against unauthorized use. In the case of magnetic strip cards or chip cards for electronic cash transactions, encrypted data are stored. In the case of passive cards such as the magnetic strip card, these data are decrypted externally, that is to say in a separate reader. In the active cards, a computing unit such as a chip is integrated in the card. In this arrangement, information can be decrypted on the chip. To prevent misuse of a chip card, the access to the chip is controlled, e.g. by a pin or by interrogating a biometric feature.
Magnetic cards and chip cards have the disadvantage of being easily susceptible to damage, contamination or other impairments, for example due to mechanical or electromagnetic influences. In addition, magnetic cards and chip cards have a limited storage volume which is very small due to predetermined dimensions of the cards. In comparison with magnetic strip cards, chip cards have a higher storage capacity and are also safer against manipulation and copying.
For this reason, some authentication methods are today restricted to the chip card. Thus, e.g. signature cards by means of which a person can prove the authenticity and integrity of sensitive information electronically are only produced as chip cards.